


The Tower: The Captains

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: The Tower [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, The Avengers are all in a relationship with each other, The Tower - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: In a relationship with 8 other people, Elly often finds herself the spare.  That leads to some interesting situations, and when she walks in on Steve, Sam, and Bucky together, they are more than happy to have her join in.Author’s Note:For my @star-spangled-bingo fill: Foursome.  I really wanted to have Steve, Sam, and Bucky involved in this foursome but didn’t want to do the world-building involved in making that be believable for me.  So I asked @fanficwriter013 if I could make a tower one shot by myself and she agreed.  Consider it a taster for more series we have on the way.





	The Tower: The Captains

I liked to think of myself as the floater of the relationship with everyone in the tower.  It was funny, while people would come together and go apart in all kinds of different combinations, there were definite pairs that fell together more than with the others.  Maybe if monogamy worked for them, that’s how they would go.  It wasn’t something I questioned too much, because it obviously hadn’t worked for them.  In any case, as there were nine of us (when Thor was away - which was most of the time) when they paired off, I was the spare.

That sounds terrible, but I like to think of it as a good thing.  I had all these people who just loved me and wanted me there at almost any time.

Being the floater did sometimes make things a little awkward.  There were nights where I didn’t want to be alone, but I wasn’t sure where I should go either.  I walked in one some crazy stuff.  The stuff I’d seen Nat and Clint doing was enough to make me tell FRIDAY to warn me about.

One night I thought I’d go see what Sam was up to and walked in on him naked on the couch, leaning back against Bucky as they kissed and Steve went down on him.

“Holy… Shit. Sorry.  FRIDAY, I said to warn me!”  I said, startled.

“I was under the impression they wouldn’t mind,”  FRIDAY replied.

Sam had pulled back from Bucky and the two of them were looking over at me, their eyes both darkened and slightly dazed.  “Yeah, princess.  Get over here.”  Sam said as Bucky held out his hand.

“You’re sure?”  I asked taking a hesitant step in.  “You guys look like you’re in the middle of something.”

Sam made a soft groan. “We sure are.  I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind sharing.”

“Oh that’s how it is is it, Sammy?”  I said taking a few more steps into the room.  “You going to be in the middle while we’re all doing stuff to you.”

“Mmm… that’s right.”  He hummed stroking his fingers through Steve’s hair.  Bucky’s hand moved to Sam’s neck and they began to kiss again.  I moved into the room and dropped to my knees next to Steve.  Steve pulled back and hooked his arm around my waist.  We leaned in and kissed over the length of Sam’s cock, our tongues flicking over each other’s as we ran them up and down, Sam’s shaft.

Sam let out a strangled moan against Bucky’s lips and his hips jerked up against you both.  A thick bead of precum pulled at the head of his cock and rolled down his shaft leaving a sticky trail and I ran my tongue up, gathering it up and then dropping my head down on his cock and deepthroating him.

The move elicited a muffled grunt and his hips bucked up a little.  Steve moved behind me, so his large frame almost engulfed mine.  He leaned forward over my shoulder and pulled one of Sam’s balls into his mouth and as he did, he began to palm my cunt.  I moaned and ground my ass back against his crotch as I bobbed my head up and down on Sam’s length.

As Steve and I went down on Sam in tandem, Bucky ghosted his hands over him.  Sam started to moan and broke the kiss with Bucky, gasping and jerking up against us.  “Stop. Fuck.  Gonna come.”  He breathed.  “Need a break.”

Steve and I pulled back and I nuzzled at his thigh while Steve started kissing my neck.  “Alright… seems to me, we might need to focus our attention on someone else.”  Bucky said as he teased his fingers along my jaw.

“Who me?”  I asked, faking shock.  “What did I do to earn all the attention?”

“Maybe we just like it when you’re nice and wet,”  Steve half growled against my ear as he squeezed one of my breasts.

“Let’s take our princess to the bedroom so we can eat her out properly,”  Sam said, getting up.

Steve scooped me up into his arms and a squealed and kicked my legs as he carried mine into the bedroom.  “Calm down would you.”  He said as he carefully put me back onto my feet.

“How can I be calm when you three just said you were going to go down on me?”  I asked, pulling my shirt off.

Steve started unfastening my pants and pushing them down, as Bucky and Sam circled in on the two of us.  Sam unfastened my bra and slowly slid it down my arms, while Bucky kissed my throat.

“FRIDAY knows what’s up,”  I said closing my eyes and leaning back against Sam.

“Mmm…”  Steve hummed circling his tongue around my nipple.  “Tony knows what he’s doing.”

Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, swinging me and then tossing me on the bed as a squealed again.  “Always tossing me about,”  I say scrambling back on the bed.

“You love it.”  He said, crawling up on the bed.

I hummed and spread my legs.  “I do,”  I said as he wrapped his hands around my thighs and ducked his head between my legs.  He lapped his tongue over my pussy in a broad sweep.  “I do!”  I moaned, lifting my hips up against his mouth.

He chuckled and pulled me back down onto the bed and swirled his tongue around.  It was like he was slowly becoming more and more focused on my clit each time it swirled over my cunt.

I bunched the sheets in my hands and looked over at Bucky and Steve.  They were very slowly and methodically stripping their clothes off as they watched on.  By the time they were naked, I was writhing under Sam, moaning and rutting my hips against his face.

Bucky moved over stroking his cock slowly and tapped Sam on the ass.  Sam chuckled and crawled up beside me.  I kissed him hungrily, sucking the salty fluids of my arousal off his lips.

Two fingers were pushed into my cunt and I gasped and almost snapped my legs closed around Bucky’s head.  He chuckled and his metal fingers gripped my thigh and pushed it open again.  He sucked my clit into his mouth as his fingers curled inside me and dragged along my internal walls.

Sam had moved down to my breast and pulled my nipple into his mouth.  I moaned as it hardened and sent a dull ache through me.  Steve moved to the other side of me and latched on to that breast, squeezing and massaging it as he suckled.

I pulled a pillow down over my face and moaned loudly into it.  I was losing control over my body.  As they sucked on my breasts and pussy it sent wave after wave of pleasure through me.  It swirled through my veins and made my muscles spasm and twitch.  My legs trembled and both Sam and Steve were holding me in place to stop mine from bucking up under them.  Bucky’s fingers stroked over my g-spot again and again.  It was like hot coal had been dropped into my core.  It pressed down on me and my skin beaded with sweat.

He twisted his wrist and pressed his lips down on my clit and I came hard, bucking up violently under them and screaming into the pillow.

The three men pulled back and Steve pulled Bucky into a heated kiss, moaning as he sucked my fluids from his lips.  Sam took Bucky’s hand and ran his tongue up his soaking digits.

My heart rate slowly began to return to normal as I watched them and they all pulled back and turned back to me, looking down at me like a hungry pack of wolves.

“What shall we do with you, princess?”  Sam asked.

“Whatever you damned well please.”  I teased.

Bucky smiled and gently traced a finger around over my stomach.  It tickled and I jerked away from him.  “That’s what I like to hear, doll.”

Steve lay back on the bed and patted his hip.  “Come here then, sweetheart.”  He said.

I climbed on top of him and sunk down onto his cock.  I leaned down and kissed him deeply, nipping at his lips as I rolled my hips slowly against his.  His large hands ran up and down my back and bunched in my hair.  When Bucky moved up behind us, slicking his cock with lube, Steve pulled me flush against him and held me still.

I groaned against Steve’s lips as Bucky’s fingers teased over my asshole and eased two inside.  He slowly pushed them in and out and spread them, loosening me up and getting me ready to take him.

“How are you doing there, El?”  He asked as he pushed them deep inside me.

“Fuck.  Good.  Good, Buck.”  I moaned.

“Good girl.”  Sam praised, moving up to the head of the bed.  “You look so good, princess.”

“You guys gonna make me airtight?”  I joked, my voice coming out strained, as Bucky pulled my fingers out.

Sam chuckled.  “Something like that, you deviate.”

Bucky lined the head of his cock against my asshole and poured more lube over it.  It made me tense a little as the cold gel landed on my warm skin and I had to tell myself to relax again.

“You ready, doll?”  Bucky asked.

I nodded and he slowly sunk his cock into my ass.  I bit down into Steve’s shoulder as he pushed in.  Bucky and Steve were big guys and their cocks stretched me to breaking as they both filled me.  It walked that delicate line between pleasure and pain and I needed a moment to relax and adjust to them before it pushed me too far into the pain side.

They waited patiently and when I raised my head and gave a little nod, they both slowly started to thrust.

Sam moved closer and Steve and I both and we both ran out tongues along Steve’s cock.  I pulled it into my mouth as Steve moved to suck on his balls.

Things moved slowly at first.  Me moving my head up and down on Sam’s cock as Steve and Bucky slowly rolled their hips against me.  They stroked their hands over me like they were trying to soothe me and get me to relax.  I moaned, the sound muffled by Sam’s cock, while they whispered words about how good I was doing and how well I could take them all.

Then it changed.

I don’t know if they shared some sort of look I didn’t see, or if one responded to the other, but they all suddenly picked up speed.  Steve grabbed my hips and began fucking me hard, while Bucky pressed a hand into the middle of my back and matched his pace.  Sam’s hands tangled in my hair and held my head still.  When I relaxed my jaw he began to fuck my throat.  I moaned loudly and focused on relaxing between them as they each fucked me.  I dug my fingers into Steve’s shoulders and my thigh and stomach muscles clenched up.  It was intense and I fell apart between them.

I came hard and cried out, almost choking on Sam’s cock.  He pulled free and stroked my hair as my body spasmed with my orgasm.  “Look at you.”  He praised.

I panted as I tried to catch my breath and Steve and Bucky slowed their pace.  “Fuck.”  I groaned.

“You liked that, huh?”  Bucky asked as he ran his hand down my spine.

“Mmm…”  I hummed.  “Yes.”

Sam moved so he was crouched behind Bucky and pushed him forward so he pressed down against you.  He slicked his cock and slowly eased it into Bucky’s ass.

“Fuck,”  Bucky groaned, his cock pushing deeper into my ass and making me moan and tense up, which in turn made Steve moan softly.

Sam gave Bucky a moment, letting him push back against him and then started to move.  As Sam fucked Bucky, it pushed him down into me which pushed me down against Steve.  Steve kept rutting his hips up against you, his cock moving in and out of my pussy.

We moved like that.  Me helpless between them, kissing Steve, and then Bucky.  They kissed each other too.  Bucky and Sam, Steve and Bucky.  Their hands were everywhere.  On each other.  On me.  They slid up my sides and over my spine.  Bucky’s fingers moved to my clit and he rubbed it as he fucked my ass.  We were four people totally connected.  Moving as one entity.

I came again, my body shuddering.  It set Bucky off too and with a grunt, I felt his cock pulse as he emptied into my ass.  Steve and Sam kept fucking us.  Sam was next.  He pulled Bucky back into a hungry kiss as he spilled into him.

They both moved and lay beside Steve and I and Steve flipped us so he was on top.  I looked up at him smiling.  “Let’s see if I can get one more out of you.”  He said.

“I’m sure you can.”  I teased.

He pushed my knees right up and started thrusting into me.  Sam and Bucky began kissing us both and running their hands over us.  They moved from biting and sucking on my nipples to doing the same to Steve.   Bucky rubbed my clit and Sam tugged on Steve’s balls.

We both moaned loudly and I arched my back under Steve.  I came again, hard, gushing around Steve’s cock as my body shuddered.  Steve jaw relaxed and he closed his eyes, with a final snap of his hips, he came, filling me with hot come.

“Fuck.”  I panted as I relaxed back down into the mattress.

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”  I hummed.

“You’re most welcome, Doctor Cooper.”  The AI replied.

Sam tickled my side.  “Why are you thanking her for.  We’re the ones that put you in that coma you got going on there.”

I giggled and swatted him away.  “Bath I think,”  Steve said rolling and getting up off the bed.  “And I’m gonna change these sheets.”

Bucky scooped me into his arms and I snuggled against his chest.  Being the floater definitely had its advantages.


End file.
